Enchanted World
by frozenfairytale
Summary: Celine has just started high school and met Anna, her best friend. Celine just began to notice that the world she's living is the world of fairytale. All the characters she knows or she think she knows are actually in her world. What would she do?
1. Prologue

"Celine!"

"Celine!"

"Coming!" Celine grabs her backpack and putting a bread into her mouth."Oof!" Celine almost tripped

Have you ever heard of a story of a girl trapped in a castle for 18 years. And escaped with a stranger she barely knows. Also that she found out that she was a lost princess. Well.. That's my sister. Rapunzel.

"C'mon, you don't want to be late, don't you?" ask Rapunzel

"Of course not." Celine rushes to Rapunzel.

"Good!" Rapunzel said as Celine sits at the car.

"Hello there! My favorite sister in law!" Said Eugene.

"I'm your only sister in law."

"Of course you are dear!"

"Eugene" called Rapunzel

"Did you bring your books?"

"Uh huh" Celine nodded

"Eugene!"

"your lunch?"

"Got it" Said Celine

"Great! you're all set for your first day of school, Ah- school, I remembered when I was young, pretty girls were after me.."

"Eugene!"

"Yeah what?"

"Drive!"

"Yea.. Patient.. I don't want our little girl to be unprepared, it's her first day of school anyway."

"It's not like her first, first day, besides, she's like 15."

"Yea, you're acting like you're my parent" Celine added

"Okay, stop!" Rapunzel said "Look at the clock! Drive Eugene!"

"Um- are you even paying attention? I'm already driving.."

"Well, okay then- I didn't know you've started, I mean how will I know that you're already driving….." Rapunzel mumbled.

"Oh Rapunzel, stop with the mumbling will ya?"

"Ah!"

"You two are cute when you're fighting, A-DO-RA-BLE" Celine said as she took her backpack.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other.

"Anyway, I'm off, bye." Celine got off from the car.

"Okay honey, be safe."

"I will." Eugene and Rapunzel drove off.

Celine sighs. "Well, it's my turn now." She said looking at her new school.


	2. A New Start

My name is Celine, I am 14 years old and I live at Corona. I have a sister named Rapunzel. I was different from my family, it seems that I never belonged there, even though I am close with them, it just doesn't felt right and also is my first time I've to a school. All my life I have been homeschooled and now I really am going to a real school. Oh, I almost forgot, The school I'm attending is a school for royalty so, the students are pretty much all royals, princes and princesses. That's it for the information, now for the story.

The sound of people talking everywhere. Crowded. And Celine is standing alone by herself. Walking slowly to the door, looking down. Actually, not paying attention, just- Just looking down at the floor. Not seeing what's ahead of her.

"Oof-" Celine bumps into someone "Sorry" She quickly said. "Ugh, my first day of school and I already made a mistake." Celine complained as she walk through the door. "What next? wrong class?" She opened the classroom door and sit at an empty desk beside the window. Waiting for the bell to ring, she looks at the blue sky, feeling peace and quiet, even though it's full of noise in there. Her thoughts are everywhere.

"Hello?" She felt a hand waving in front of her face.

"Huh?" She turns her head the the owner of the hand, she was pretty, her hair was strawberry blonde, also, she looks pretty familiar to Celine

"Oh boy, I thought you were gone forever, I was waving my hands in front of you for a minute or so and you didn't do anything, but you did! So, it's okay. And Can I sit here?" she point to the seat next to Celine

"Oh- Of course."

"What were you doing? or thinking?" She asked.

"Well, nothing really, just looking through the sky, it calms me."

"Hmm" That girl looked to the sky. "Yes it does seem calming."

"Yes it is."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduce myself, haven't I?"

"No, you haven't, I'm Anna by the way."

"Anna?"

Anna nods.

"I'm Celine."

"Okay kids! sit down" All the students sat down when the teacher came in. "Today is your first day of school, I am your homeroom teacher" She started writing out her name in the whiteboard "Miss Ella." Now, I've introduced myself, it's your turn now." She pointed out somebody.

Everybody got a turn to say who they were. Now It's Celine's turn.

"My name is Celine. My age is 14. I live in Corona and I have a sister, her name is Rapunzel." Celine said. She returned to her desk and it's now Anna's turn. "Hello." Anna waved "My name is Anna and I live in Arendelle and I also have a sister named Elsa.. My age is 14 same like Celine"

"Okay Anna, Thank you." Said the teacher.

Anna smiled and returned to her desk.

"You have a sister? I have a sister too. Her name is Rapunzel!" Celine said to Anna. "If they met with each other I bet they will be great friends!"

Anna smiled awkwardly "I doubted it."

"Why?"

"You see, my sister's uh- She's kinda - Um, how do you put it. Um, alone? Like she always shut the world out." Anna explained.

"Really?"

"Yes, since we were little she always kept her privacy, we were never close." Anna said

Celine felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, I've got friends now, it doesn't bother me." Anna smiled to hide her sadness but it showed anyways.

The rest of school was pretty boring, Nothing interesting seem to happen.

Celine was just came out of the school.

"Hey" Some guy greets her

Celine turned her head looking for the possibility of him greeting someone else.

"You, you're Celine right?"

Celine looks confused pointing her hand to herself "Me?"

"Yeah, you, you're Celine right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, just making sure." He waved and left.

"Hey Celine" Anna said from behind cheerfully. "Um, who's that guy?"

"I don't know, a guy I just met."

"Uuuu-" Anna poked Celine

"What?"

"You like him" She smiled.

"No I don't. Besides I don't know him"

"Or maybe he's the one who likes you."

"Shut up. Stop making fun. Nobody likes nobody okay."

Anna's laugh fades. "Aw, you're no fun."

A minute later Flynn came. "Hey Celine i thought I could came by and-" Flynn stops. "Who's this? Are you a friend or a foe?" Flynn took his frying pan and aimed to Anna and Anna put her hand's up or beside her.

"Relaxed, you're overreacting." Celine said to Flynn.

"Is that your- dad?" Anna whispered but her whispering is too loud and Flynn could hear her.

"Oh-no, I'm her what you call, her brother in law." Flynn stopped aiming his frying pan and relaxed.

"Okaay.." Anna said, awkwardly. "I-I have stuffs to do, see you tomorrow Celine."

"Bye Anna."

"Okay. Now, let's get back home." Flynn said.

"Where's my sister?"

"Oo you know, busy."

"Okay." They sat at the car and left.

That was the beginning of Celine's life. From then, her life is about to change.


	3. Preparation

"Rapunzel" Celine knocks Rapunzel's door room "Rapunzel!" Celine force open her door. "Ugh! Why don't you answer me?"

"Yeah huh?" Rapunzel looks at Celine from her bed with pickles in her eyes , mud in her face and messy hair.

"Geez, what happened to you? It looks like you've been attacked by some, muddy monster thing?" Rapunzel takes off the pickles from her eyes. "Oh, it's just you." "Yeah, so I was just wondering, I met someone-" "Well that's nice!" "Someone?!" Flynn stands in front of the door, surprised." Celine and Rapunzel are confused and shocked, not knowing where Eugene or Flynn, whatever you would like to say, came from. "Um- How long where you there?" Celine asked. "Well, long enough to know that you've met someone!" "W-what! Eugene? What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about Celine meeting someone, that I do not know!" "Again with this?" Celine sighs. "Flynn? That 'someone' you're talking about is ANNA! The girl, yoyo just met." Celine explained. "Ugh whatever, as long as it isn't a boy." Eugene leaves. "What is wrong with that guy?" Celine asks and Rapunzel shrugs. "Why did you married him in the first place?" "Oh, you know, he's dreamy and stuff." Rapunzel smiles, dreamily. "Okay.. and as I was saying, my friend, Anna has a sister and she's going to be coronated. So, will we be there?" "Of course!" "Really? Yay! Wait till I told Anna about this.." Celine's voice fades from her leaving to her room. Rapunzel faint laughs "Teenagers" She put back her pickles.

* * *

_Tomorrow..._

"Anna!" "Anna!" Celine rushes to her class.

"Woah, woah, what's up?"

Celine let a big smile and pants "I- Have - A- wait-wait…" She pants

"You what?"

"I- have a great news.."

"What?"

"Me and my sister are going to your sister- cor-ro-na-tion.." Celine continues panting.. and Anna smiles. "That's great news!"

"I know right. Also, my sister's husband are going to."

"Great! And by the way, do you learn for the quiz for today?"

"What?!" Celine is surprised. "What quiz?" She starts to panic.

Anna laughs "I'm just kidding, there's no quiz today, just relax.."

"Ah- You lied! I was scared."

"But I got you.." Anna smiled.

"Hey"

"Oh- you're the guy from the other day.." Celine said.

"Um-" Anna looks at a random girl "Hey guys!" She leaves.

"Hi.."

"Hi.. um- I didn't get your name last time."

"Oh- It's Hiccup."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"Yeah.. So, are you going to Anna's sister's coronation?"

"Yeah! Of course! It sounds fun, are you?"

"Um- I don't know."

"Oh."

_"OMG this is getting awkward, what am I going to do? Please Anna come back!" Celine hopes that Anna will come back and starts a topic._

"Hey Hiccup!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here!"

"Um- I better go.."

Celine nods.

"So, how did it go?" Anna came.

"What do you mean? It's a simple conversation. actually, an awkward conversation."

Anna nods "I figured that out."

"How?"

"I got a feeling you needed my help, so I talked to his friends and got rid of him."

Celine is surprised that her friend had just did that for her and had known that. "How'd you know? It was getting pretty awkward then. You're a lifesaver Anna!"

"I know." She nods.

"Kids! Sit down." The teacher came.

* * *

"So Anna, got plans for tomorrow?" Celine asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, I hope not why?"

"Let's hang out sometimes."

"I don't know if I can, but where?"

"I still don't know, do you have any idea?"

"Hmm, Do you wanna hang in the park near the school?"

"Oh sure! That park is kinda huge, we can do lots of things!"

"Yea! I bet it'll be fun."

* * *

"What?" Celine said "I can't go? But why?"

"You've got better things to do rather than playing, so don't waste your time." Celine's Mom said.

"Aww c'mon, I barely hang out with her mom, she's a nice girl!"

"No, I cannot allow you to play. Now if you allow me, I've got to go." She went off.

"Ugh! why?! What better things to do do I have?"

"You can do many things, like reading a book? cooking? painting? Many things." Rapunzel said. "I did that when I was locked in the tower, don't you know?"

"Yea because you don't have better things to do."

"Oh c'mon, just try it, it'll be fun." Celine pouts. She gets back to her room and thinks about what her sister said. "Read a book she say?" Celine grabs a book in the bookshelf.

"What is this thing? It doesn't make sense!" Celine complains. "Love at first sight? I don't believe this! Worst story I've ever read, well, The only story I've ever read. Ugh, I rather sleep than reading those." Celine sleeps.

* * *

"7 am the usual morning line up.." Rapunzel walks passes Celine's room "Huh? She opens the half opened door and sees Celine, sleeping with an open book in her face. Rapunzel just smiles and picks up the book. "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.. Classic fairytale story, out of all the books, why did she picked this? Why can't she just read a normal book? Not a fairytale. I mean, look at her, she's a teenager." Rapunzel sighs and leaves with the book on her hand and closes the door.


End file.
